


Badboyhalo vs Technoblade

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anfrost is also only mentioned, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Skeppy is only mentioned, almost forgot those two, corrupted badboyhalo, its only stated, kinda death right at the end, nothing to do with irl people, so is philza, this story sucks, why are the tags their real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this before Bad actually took Techno to The Egg. Its also not very good. I've definitely written better. This was written on my notes app at like 3 am a few weeks ago.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Badboyhalo vs Technoblade

Techno: -enters trophy room thinking nobody is in there-  
-looks around and makes worried comments on the blood vines-  
-notes that room has walls, ceiling, and floor made of obsidian, with only the entrance being uncovered-  
-comes up to the egg, far enough away that it can’t entice him-

Bad: -sneaks out from behind him in corrupted appearance-  
-laughs-  
-in creepy voice- “Hello Technoblade.”

Techno: -whips around quickly-  
-pulls out enchanted netherite sword-  
“Don’t you dare move.”

Bad: -sighing- “Oh Techno. Don’t you know that you are in no place to be ordering people around right now?”  
-pulls out own enchanted netherite sword-  
“You can’t get out.”

Techno: “There’s still an exit behind you. All I have to do is make it past you-“  
-notices Antfrost outside-

Antfrost: -covers up entrance with obsidian and traps the two inside-

Bad: “We’re stuck in here together”

Techno: -realizes he doesn’t have a diamond pickaxe, only iron since his netherite one broke and he needed one quickly so used iron-  
-doesn’t let Bad know this-  
“That doesn’t matter! I can still kill you! You only have diamond armor and I have full netherite!”

Bad: -laughing- “Well then, bring it on.”

Bad and Techno: -proceed to duel-

Bad: -right before he dies-  
-laughing again-  
“You won’t get away that easily.”

Techno: -kills him-  
-is confused what he meant-  
-notices he only dropped armor, a sword, bow, arrows, and two potions-  
“Did he plan to die?”  
-notices that he didn’t drop a diamond pickaxe-  
“At this point can only hope that Philza comes for me.”

Bad: -in singsongy voice- “Oh Technoblade~”

Techno: -frantically turning around- “How are you already back? This room is surround by obsidian and I just killed you!”

Bad: -laughing again- “Did I not tell you that my respawn point is hidden in here? Or that I’ve stockpiled hidden armor, weapons, and potions too?”

Techno: “All I have to do is kill you two more times! You only have two lives left!”

Bad: -chuckling- “I guess you don’t know then!”

Techno: -confused- “Know wha- what don’t I know?”

Bad: “That I’m immortal? I’m a demon, Technoblade. The only way I can truly lose a life is if Skeppy dies, and he still has all 3! I can die as many times as I want and come back and he won’t be effected! But if HE dies, however, I’ll lose one of my lives.”

Techno: -comes to realization- “You’re gonna keep coming back and trying to kill me until I lose a life, aren’t you?”

Bad: “Bingo! That’s the plan! But I won’t try to kill you.”

Techno: -relief- “Oh thank-“

Bad: -in chilling voice- “I WILL kill you.”

Techno: -feels need to fire back at him- “But I still have all of my lives! You won’t get rid of me forever!”

Bad: -sighing- “Techno, are you really THAT blind? I know I won’t kill you completely, but do you know how much it will rock this world if I kill you ONCE? Everyone will be in complete disarray because Technoblade will no longer be a supreme being who can never be killed. He will no longer be the one to guarantee success if he’s on your side. He’ll be just another earthly creature who has an expiration date like the rest of them. And you know what that means?”  
-puts on fully enchanted diamond amor and pulls out enchanted netherite sword-  
“Nobody will ever be scared of you again.”  
-lunges forward-

Techno: -panicking-  
-backs away quickly-  
-eats golden apple-

Bad: -attacks- “There’s nowhere you can run, Technoblade~”

Techno: -attacks back- “Same goes for you!”

Bad and Techno: -duel again, this time for much longer-

Techno: -almost kills Bad again due to having slightly more potions and apples despite not expecting a fight-  
“You won’t get away with this! Your stupid vines will never take over everyone!”

Bad: -chuckling darkly- “Of course they will.”

Techno: -kills him-  
-notices how low on health he is-  
-notices he’s out of apples and regeneration potions-  
-uses last remaining Instant Health potion to get to seven and a half hearts-  
“He should be back soon enough.”  
-notices armor is in bad shape-  
“Hopefully that’ll last.”  
-gets shot by arrow and loses 5 hearts-  
-freaking out-  
“Where did he shoot from?!”

Bad: -climbing on top of the Skeppy statue-  
-in full enchanted netherite armor with unenchanted bow-  
-laughs creepily-  
“What’s wrong? Didn’t think I could hit you when you’re standing still? I’m not THAT stupid, you know.”

Techno: -looks over to pile that Bad dropped when he died second time-  
-realizes there’s a shield-  
-picks it up and puts it on-  
-covering himself with it-  
“You can’t hit me now!”

Bad: -switching to enchanted netherite sword-  
“You know there’s something called close range, right?”  
-jumps down and runs over-

Techno: -runs away quickly-  
-switching to sword-  
“I’ll still beat you!”

Bad: “What’s that thing you say? ‘Technoblade never dies!’ Well, here’s your death, Technoblade!”  
-hits him with sword and gets him down to one and a half hearts (he healed cause of full hunger bar)-

Techno: -really panicking-

Bad: -laughing- “Bye, bye, Blood God.”  
-hits him one more time-

_Technoblade has been slain by Badboyhalo ___


End file.
